creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Suspect
Framed is the seventeenth book of the Morphers. It is the first part of a four part arc between the Morphers and their Clones. Synopsis When the Morphers are arrested for something that they didn't do, it's up to them to find out the cause behind it. Plot The story starts off with five mysterious cats demorphing. They soon break into the school and one of them asks if they have all the supplies they needed. The other figure says yes and start to walk around the school. The next day, the Morphers are walking around the school and notice graffiti on the walls. They noticed that the cafeteria was flooded. They wonder who could have done this until Mr. Stewart points out that they did it as their names are signed next to the graffiti. The Morphers try to plead their innocence, but Mr. Stewart doesn't believe them and gives them detention to clean up the mess. Meanwhile, at Adam's hideout, Adam congratulates an unidentified figure for completing his work. He then tells him to initiate plan B. The next day at school, when people start opening their lockers, water start pouring out at them except the Morphers. To make matters worse, Mr Stewart's office window is broken with a basketball next to it and all of the classroom's blackboard had a message writing, " School Stinks", with the Morphers' signature next to it. The Morphers again tries to plead their innocence , but Mr. Stewart refuses to believe them, and suspends them for a month. Later that afternoon, each of the Morphers tries to tell their parents that they are innocent, but are instead grounded. Later that night, five unidentified figures breaks into a bank by morphing. They manage to deactivate the security lasers and steal all the money into a vault, making a clean getaway. The next morning, a group of police officers storm into each of the Morphers' houses. The police officers tells them that they are under arrest for breaking into a bank. The Morphers states that they are innocent until the police officers reveals pictures and footage of them, captured by the CCTVs. The police officers also tell them that heard reports around the neighborhood of damaged mailboxes, lawn ornaments, and graffiti. The police officers, led by Commissioner Smith arrest the Morphers for property damage and are taken away for questioning. At the police station, the Morphers are put in juvenile detention and are to wait for trial. Nicholas discusses how to escape. The Morphers realize that someone could have morphed into them and are framing them. They try to find a plan to escape and prove their innocence before it's too late. They decide to morph into police officers in order to trick the guards into releasing them. The guards eventually release them, but are thrown and locked in the detention room. The Morphers then demorph, but are spotted and try to escape by morphing, but most of the windows are closed by security and the doors closing automatically. With not enough time, the group decide to morph into bald eagles to fly through the doors, albeit nearly getting shot in the process. Despite several close calls, the group manage to fly through the last door in time. With not enough time, the Morphers decide to morph inbald eagleshs fly ak through the entrance door. Thmanage to flyeak through one of the doors,beit nme. The Morphers demorph and hide under a bridge, realizing that they are now fugitives. Rueben tells the others to be less conspicuous to find out the true culprit. They go to the bank, with Rachel morphed as a Rottweiler, and the others as cockroaches and discover that the fingerprints were exactly the same as theirs. The Morphers then morph into cats and find five unidentified figures planting something underneath a car. The group demorph and are shocked to find out that they are looking at themselves. The figures reveals that they are clones made by Adam in order to frame the Morphers and that their plan is succeeding. The Morphers fight against their duplicates, but are beaten after a long battle due to confusion. Unfortunately, the police arrives just as the fake Morphers make their escape. Morphs used Category:Morphers Category:Books